


Breakfast and a Show - November 26, 2020

by banjo99



Series: Breakfast and a Show [64]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27732844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banjo99/pseuds/banjo99
Series: Breakfast and a Show [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762708





	Breakfast and a Show - November 26, 2020

For breakfast in the Great Hall, the line to Skeeterbucks was out the giant oak doors and straight out into the entrance hall. Everyone like their wizard coffee, even though they tended to take a sip and start spouting off nothing but the truth.

Slamskull approached the woman taking orders at the cash register, with jeweled-rimmed glasses, blond hair, and an air of an attitude of arrogance.

"Welcome to Skeeterbucks, what will you have?" Rita Skeeter asked.

"A Goblin Ale," Slamskull stated.

"Tell your friends they need to go! We don't serve their kind here!" shouted Dolores Umbridge from the barista area, wearing a hair net and gloves. 

Slamskull drew his sword, Flipstaff drew his staff and immediately flipped a table, and Jeff the Mighty stood heroically.

"Now now, there is no need for that Dolores. I'm certain this gentleman has an excellent story and call tell us lots about Gringotts, right, Skatestaff?" Rita said, looking tensely at the standoff and grabbing a quill without looking.

"It's SLAMSKULL! Get it right!" Slamskull shouted.

Rita began to quickly write Slamskull on the cup when she shouted, "OUCH! DOLORES WHY DID YOU LEAVE YOUR QUILL HERE?"

The word Slamskull was not written on the back of Rita's hand.

"My my, it seems Skeeterbucks is leaving it's mark...heheheh" Dumbledore stated.

"Headmaster, your jokes are so lame," Snape said.

"So is your hair, 10 points to Gryffindor!" Dumbledore said.


End file.
